1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, an opposing substrate, and a LC (liquid crystal) layer. The TFT substrate includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines crossing the gate lines, a plurality of TFTs connected with the gate lines and data lines, and a plurality of pixel electrodes connected with the TFTs. Each TFT includes a gate electrode extending from the gate line, a source electrode extending to the data line, and a drain electrode spaced from the source electrode.
Generally, a liquid crystal display panel includes a display area and a peripheral area. An image is displayed in the display area. A gate driver (e.g., a gate driving part) and a data driver (e.g., a data driving part) are disposed in the peripheral area. In addition, the gate lines extend in a horizontal direction, and the data lines extend in a vertical direction. Therefore, the gate drivers may be disposed in the peripheral area adjacent to a right side and a left side of the display area. Furthermore, the data driver may be in the peripheral area adjacent to a lower side of the display area.
In terms of technology and design interesting to consumers, recently, research and development of flat panel display apparatuses has increased. Therefore, efforts are continuously being made to reduce or minimize (e.g., slim) the thicknesses of display apparatuses, and research is increasingly being conducted on a design with enhanced aesthetic beauty that can induce consumers to buy the display by appealing to the consumer's sense of beauty. In addition, efforts are continuously being made to reduce or minimize the width of a bezel of the display apparatus.
However, because the gate drivers are disposed in the peripheral area adjacent to the right side and the left side of the display area, it is difficult to reduce or minimize the width of a bezel of the display apparatus.